Paper Hearts
by CrayoLAlala
Summary: A series of Jelsa one-shots based on whatever comes to my mind :3 "Back to the time, you were lying next to me, I looked across and fell in love. So I took your hand, back through lamp-lit streets and dew. Everything led back to you." Ed Sheeran, All of the Stars.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I've had a lot of really random ideas lately and I've decided to compile it together into a collection of one-shots :3 I'm not really sure about the rating (god knows what my brain will come up with in the near future :s), but I don't think any of these will be rated M n above...so yeah :)**

**Title: I've Got One Less Problem Without You**

**Summary: Jack is a patient and Elsa is his personal nurse. Umm..yeah...Just read? This summary is lame.**

**I don't own ROTG or Frozen.**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

I've Got One Less Problem Without You

I won't say I'm religious.

I don't really believe in God.

But there are times when I do.

Like now.

Like now when there's a bodacious babe standing there before me on my front door step, obviously God's gift. Hair I could get lost in, hanging in wavy lengths down to her waist. Eyes a curious cerulean blue, sparkling and always challenging to look away from. Skin, a soft creamy colour from head to toe…

"Hey, Elsa." I flash her a smile that would stop half the ladies of the world in their tracks.

She rolls her eyes, "Good afternoon, Mr. Frost. I believe we have an appointment today?"

"Right, as usual. Come on in." I grin at her and slide my hand around her waist. I feel her tense up before brushing my hand away and quickening her pace.

"Ouch, sweetheart." I fall into step beside her. "Do you know how many ladies would _kill_ to get me to hold them?"

"Tough luck," She shoots me a dirty look. "I'm not one of them."

I raise an eyebrow at her and she just shakes her head in disapproval. I laugh.

She walks into the living room and sits down on the plush red sofa, pen and writing pad in hand. She crosses her legs. "So, Jack, as usual-"

"You staying for lunch?" I whip my head around from the door to look at her. Always, her hair was literally glowing and she had minimal make up on. Graceful and poised all the time.

"I believe we have some business to complete before I can get going." She starts twisting her hair up into a bun. She _knows_ I hate that.

"Then, sweetheart," I run my fingers through my hair, walking towards her. "I'll _never_ cooperate."

She rolls her eyes but I can see she's trying hard to hide a smile. I smirk and plant myself right next to her on the couch. Extra close, _on purpose_. Our arms brush each other as she picks up her pen.

"Okay, so-" She turns to look at me.

"I've got premium quality beef, from Australia." I rest my hands on my knees and turn around to look at her. "and wine. Stay?"

She furrows her eyebrows. "You aren't supposed to take wi-"

"Please? You stay, I don't take a_ drop_ of wine." She hesitates and her eyebrows are furrowed, forming a small dimple between them.

"You're so cute when you're thinking." I blurt out all of a sudden. She looks stunned and her face starts to warm up. I laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes, honey." I get up and walk to the kitchen, humming as I get the materials ready. "El?" I lean back to look at her. "How do you want your beef done?"

"Anything will do." She turns around to look at me. Her eyes are swimming with emotion. Unreadable. I shrug it off and continue preparing.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you finish the test before you start cooking?"

I groan and give her a lopsided grin. "Seriously, Elsa?"

"I am serious with my work, Jack. You know that, would it really hurt to do it first?"

"No, no…of course not, honey."

"Stop calling me nicknames like I'm your girlfriend."

"You are."

"No, I'm not."

"I know you want to, sweetheart."

She rolls her eyes but fails to hide her smile. I let out a light laugh. "Told you, Elsa."

She clears her throat. "I'm not arguing with you any longer-"

"'Cause you know I'm right. And I'm too hot to-"

"Shut up, no. I don't want to waste my time."

I smirk at her and lean down to look right at her, teasingly. She's blushing…so adorable, gosh…

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Mr. Frost." She looks back down at her writing pad.

"You know what would wipe it off effectively? A kiss, sweetie." She gives me a look and rolls her eyes. "In your dreams, fatso."

"It's muscle, dear."

"No way, are you serious?" She stares at me incredulously. I roll my eyes and grin at her sarcasm.

"Okay. Back to business." She grins at me and tucks a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "So, Jackson. What's your blood pressure since you last tested it? If you did?" She holds her ball-point pen at the ready for taking notes.

"Since I last checked, it has reached an all-time high since you stepped in my house." I pretend to think and raise an eyebrow at her. This time, she finally laughs.

It's a beautiful sound.

"You have _no _idea how much I missed your laugh, Elsa." I smile at her. She looks at me and rolls her eyes. "You have _no_ idea how much I hate-"

I run my fingers along her jaw line. She freezes on the spot. I wear a small smile.

"Elsa." I whisper and lean in. For a moment, she just sits still.

The next second, she quickly pulls away and slams her back against the sofa. "Jack, really. Answer the question." Her voice is shaky.

"Why, what…" I'm confused. For the first time in a long, long time I'm at a loss for words. She constantly avoids my eyes.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" I hold her shoulders and try to turn her towards me but she doesn't budge. "Look, if you don't like me, just say so, okay? I'm sorry about that. Forget it, then, if it makes you feel any better."

She takes a deep breath and turns towards me. "You won't understand."

"If you don't tell me, I'll never understand." I say slowly, gently. She turns around and faces me but doesn't look into my eyes.

"Why, Jack?" She whispers. "Why do you keep pretending like you're not dying? Like your life is sweet? Like you're so carefree when you're not?" She leans back into the sofa, looking straight ahead.

"I am. I mean, I am dying but…there's no reason not to enjoy life, right? Especially if it's short?" I shrug.

"I'm scared, Jack. I'm so scared." She looks down and hugs her elbows. Her fingers are shaking.

"Why? What…"I'm trying to make sense of all this but it doesn't click.

"I'm scared of getting too close to you."

"It's not contagious, El. Relax." I smile at her.

"No! It's not like that!" I flinch at her sudden outburst. "Three months, Jack! Three months is all it takes for me to fall _so_ desperately in love with you!" She slides her palms against her eyes and they slide up to her hair, messing it up. "I can't live without you!" She starts crying. "I can't." Her voice shrinks, cracking. She looks so hopeless. So afraid.

"I'm here, it's alright." My heart aches at the sight of her like this. My eyes are burning. I can't let the tears fall. I force a smile at her.

"When you're _gone_, Jack." Her voice breaks at the word. "I'll be here, all alone. Lying on the ground, making a funny noise like some freaking broken toy!" She breathes out and swallows. "I can't get too close to you. I don't _dare_ get too attached. I have to hold back! Day after day after day I have to keep my distance! I can't help loving you more and more even with the thought of your temporary presence which might end any second!" Her voice is hoarse and her body is shaking fiercely from crying.

"The only chance I can get close to you without getting too close, is being your personal nurse! The only relationship I can have with you! If not my soul will get blown to bits when you're gone one day! I won't survive! I can't!"

I squeeze both of her stone cold hands and force her to look up. Her eyes, so tragically beautiful. _I didn't know she… I didn't know…I didn't know…_

"I love you."

She shakes her head. "It won't work, Jack. You don't understand how I feel for you. I won't be able to handle it. It'll get out of control."

"I love you," Tears are streaming down our faces. I rub hers away with my thumbs, carefully. "do you love me?"

She takes in a deep breath and nods.

"Then it's all going to be fine. It'll be fine. It's okay." I press my lips against hers, salty from her tears. I pull her into my arms, feel her steady heartbeat, pushing away the thought of mine stopping cold any minute and leaving her all alone.

"It's okay."

* * *

**A/N: Like it? It was supposed to be light and fluffy, but it ended up sad, I dunno ahaha...:3**

**If you liked it, leave a review or favourite or follow or best of all, all three perhaps? ;)**

**If you have any ideas, or just any suggestions for future stories, tell me :3 n I'll dedicate that one-shot to u :)  
**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~CrayoLAlala**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks soooo much guys for your support! Thanks to those who reviewed this, who followed this, who favourited (I don't care if it exists or not ahaha) this and so on..yeah...thanks A LOT. It means the world to me! :3**

**I'm not particularly proud of this one-shot but I hope you guys like it! It's lighter and shorter, something easier to read. :)**

**Title: The One Thing I Got Right**

**Summary: It's about Elsa deciding whether or not to be Jack's girlfriend. **

**I don't own ROTG or Frozen**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

The One Thing I Got Right

"I don't know," I shook my head, looking across the table at Rapunzel, my best friend. We were having chocolate ice cream at Mcdonalds after a long day of shopping for random objects we'll never use. An old weekend tradition.

"Come on, why not?" Rapunzel looked up at me with large, green eyes filled with wonder. Her blonde hair was cascading down her back, she seldom put it up.

"I don't know, I mean," I chewed the inside of my lip. "We're just friends, it's weird to just suddenly _change_ all of that."

"Elsa, he's cute!" She beamed excitedly.

"Yeah, but…I don't know…" I shrug. "I'm not sure about this yet."

The memory of the incident came floating back into my mind, threatening to be acknowledged.

It was a few days ago, and it was really, really hot. I was melting like butter in a microwave. I took a shower and headed out into the backyard of the house we all share. Me, Rapunzel, Flynn, Hiccup and…_Jack_.

I went out to check on my bicycle, my main form of transport, to see whether it was locked properly. I was the only one smart enough to park it under a shady tree, hah. The other bikes all got wet ever morning. Anyway, I went to check on mine and there stood Jack. I was in my pajamas, and I ran a hand through my wet, tangled hair.

"Uh…hey. Anything I can help you with?" Jack was nice, we've been friends for about two years. However, it was still kind of awkward standing before a friend, in my pajamas and uncombed hair.

I made a silent promise to comb and dry my hair every time right after I shower.

He stood there and scratched his neck. He seemed…nervous. That was a first.

"Elsa, I…wanted to tell you something." He ran his fingers through his hair. He looked up at me with those intense, blue eyes. "I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend, because I like you a lot, and I've been liking you for a long time, and I wanted to know if you do too." Words and sentences gushed out of his mouth like an opened dam.

My jaw almost dropped to the ground.

He shrugged and laughed, but I could see the disappointment in his eyes. "It's okay, I mean. I won't force you. It's just…yeah. No hard feelings."

We stood there for about two minutes in an awkward silence like a cape draped over us. He finally smiled and left, looking down at his sneakers while walking off to god knows where.

I wanted to say yes.

I did.

But I didn't. I was too shocked. And I felt like something was missing, I don't know but I was lacking a sense of security around him, I don't know, I'm not sure…

The thoughts inside my head were overwhelming. I chatted a little more with Rapunzel before heading home. She had a date with Flynn so she'll probably be home late. I'll guess I'll be having a date with the television and the worn out sofa tonight.

I got on my bike and rode home in a pair of washed-out skinny jeans and an orange T-shirt.

* * *

Jack.

I couldn't get him off my mind throughout the whole journey. I was feeling really conflicted. I liked him, yes. But I'm not sure if he's true about this. I take my relationships seriously, I don't want someone to just toy with me and throw me way when they get bored.

He was funny and friendly. Handsome, _charming_ even with those mesmerizing blue eyes…

_Stop it, Elsa._

No, he's nice for who he is, not how he looks. I should say yes, but I feel like I'm lacking confidence in him…

Before I know it, I'm already back home. I park my bike and sleep through the night after hours of movies and stupid reality shows. With my mind clear of complicated thoughts on Jack, I manage to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I hit the shower. I'm an early bird. Everyone else here sleeps until ten or noon, especially the guys after hanging out at night.

My hair was wet and tangled. I tried combing through it when I heard a crash outside. It sounded suspiciously like a bicycle.

I quickly rushed out to prepare for thieves possibly stealing my prized possession. I reach the back door and pushed it open.

The bikes were all there, neatly arranged and locked. Including a particular boy with snow-white hair.

"Jack? What are you doing so early here?" I step out of the house and raise an eyebrow at him. Our previous episode conveniently made its way back into my head, making my face warm up.

"I'm..uh…just doing a little wiping." He smiled shyly and raised his hand to show me a rag cloth. He was standing beside my bicycle. The seat still looked a little wet.

"My bike?"

"Yeah."

"But it's never wet." I say innocently until I realized something.

Jack has been keeping my bicycle dry ever since I moved in to stay, and he never told me about it. It wasn't the tree doing the tedious job, it was him. All along.

My doubts and insecurities all faded away. I just knew he was the right one. I swallowed and burst into a wide smile.

"Jack?"

"Yes?" He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. He stood there looking so clueless like he didn't do anything, hands in the pockets of his deep blue sweater. The one he always wore.

"I didn't reply you yesterday." I pushed a stray lock of hair behind my ear and walked towards him.

"Oh, yeah…" He bit his lip. "about that-"

"I say yes." I smiled.

"Wait, what?" His eyes widened n surprise, his eyes were twinkling as he broke into a huge, silly grin.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. His lips were soft and warm and sure, making my insides go fizz. He started laughing and broke away, holding me by my hips and swinging me around in my pajamas and tangled hair.

Eight years later, he still likes me best with my pajamas and wet hair.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do u think about this one? Leave a review, please :3 and let me know your thoughts on this. Liked it or hated it, lemme know ;)**

**If you happened to like it, (which I hope you do :3) click the favourite and follow button please~ **

**Thanks for reading this till' the end again guys!**

**Stay happy~**

**~CrayoLAlala**


End file.
